


play the moment on repeat

by Cloudandus



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Alex is alive and also a trans woman and also a lesbian, Gay Bar, GuyKyle Week 2020, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudandus/pseuds/Cloudandus
Summary: In a world where Kyle never got the Green Lantern Ring, he still gets Guy.
Relationships: Guy Gardner/Kyle Rayner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	play the moment on repeat

**Author's Note:**

> For GuyKyle Week Day 7 - No Capes/Teachers
> 
> It’s the final day of GuyKyle Week 2020, and it’s been a wild ride for me. I’ve produced over 50 pages of content and counting, and I’ve still got to finish Unfound families and the NSFW outtake from the Star Sapphire story.
> 
> Canonically, after Kyle first gets his Green Lantern Ring and it automatically puts him in Hal’s costume, Alex is the one to point out it was Green Lantern’s costume. Coast City where Hal was based is also canonically in California, same as Los Angeles where Kyle grew up.
> 
> You can pry the headcanon that Kyle didn’t know what Green Lantern was when he got the ring out of my cold dead hands.
> 
> Title comes from "Toothbrush" by DNCE.

Kyle nursed his drink, enjoying the music and atmosphere of the bar around him. It wasn’t what Kyle would call subdued, but it was possible to hear yourself think and there were no flashing lights. It was subdued compared to some of the places Kyle had been.

Not that he’d been to many places recently. This was his first night out since he and Alex had moved to New York City.

The down payment on their tiny studio apartment had drained both their savings, and furniture had taken all their spending money. Thankfully, Alex had just landed a job as a photojournalist with a local newspaper, and it came with a signing bonus.

She had decided to take the two of them out to a nearby gay bar and pay for all of Kyle’s drinks as thank you for the truly stupendous amount of porn Kyle had drawn for weirdos on the internet to keep them afloat while Alex searched for a job.

Alex had left a few minutes ago with a pair of giggling brunettes and told Kyle to air out the apartment before she got back tomorrow.

Sharing a room with his best friend had been a lot easier when they were teenagers living with his mom. Kyle had first met Alex as a child in Boy Scouts, and they had best friends ever since. When Alex came out and her family disowned her, Kyle’s mother had welcomed her into their family without a second thought.

Although Alex called Kyle’s mom Ma and Ma called Alex her daughter, Alex and Kyle had agreed not to call themselves brother and sister. Alex had been Kyle’s first crush, back when he’d thought she was a boy, so it would have been weird.

Speaking of weird, now that they were old enough to have their own apartment and bring people back to it, they had had to decide which one of them got to bring their partner home and which one was going to a stranger’s house.

Alex had told Kyle he should have the apartment because she was six feet tall and interested in women, while Kyle had noodle arms and a penchant for men strong enough to break him in half.

And Kyle wanted to object, he really did, but he’d also been staring at the exposed arms of the beefy redhead across the bar since before Alex left, so...

But _damn_ , those arms. And the body they were attached to was nothing to sneeze at either. Broad shoulders, probably a very well defined chest, and definitely a shit eating grin directed at Kyle because Beefcake had noticed Kyle looking at him.

Kyle looked away quickly, embarrassed, but Beefcake had already stood up and was sauntering over to Kyle’s booth. His body language screamed ‘I’m hot shit and I know you love it’. Kyle was screwed because he absolutely did love it.

“This seat free?” His voice was deep and rumbling, almost like a purr. 

Kyle nodded, trying to project the aura of someone who was really smooth and definitely knew what they were doing.

Beefcake sat down. “I’m Guy.” He said. “What’s your name, gorgeous?”

* * *

The outside air was surprisingly chilly, raising goosebumps on Kyle’s exposed arms as he and Guy stumbled out into the alleyway behind the bar. They weren’t actually drunk, but it was hard to see where you were going when you couldn’t keep your eyes and hands off each other. 

Once properly outside, Kyle jumped into Guy’s arms and wrapped his legs around his waist. The redhead carried his weight easily, walking with his hands on Kyle’s ass and pressing the smaller man between the cold brick wall and Guy’s hot, muscled body.

Kyle ran his hands all over Guy’s broad back and shoulders, feeling his muscles flex and bunch even through the thin fabric of Guy’s tank top. Guy kissed him firmly, like there wasn’t anything else in the world he’d rather be doing. It was intense and all consuming, and Kyle kissed him back with everything he had.

Kyle was panting when they finally separated, thighs trembling as they clung to Guy’s sides. Guy hitched Kyle up further so he could plant wet kisses on the corner of Kyle’s jaw. Kyle’s hand snaked up Guy’s neck, trying to find purchase in the short, sweat slick hairs on the back of Guy’s head.

“Do you wanna--” Kyle started. “Do you wanna go back to my apartment?”

“Oh, definitely.” Guy rumbled, blue eyes dark with desire. Then he put Kyle down. Unfortunate, but it’s not like Guy could carry him all the way back to his apartment.

“You need to tell anyone where you’re going?” Guy asked.

Kyle blinked at him for a second, before abruptly remembering that Alex had reminded him to do exactly that before they’d parted ways.

“Yeah, let me text my friend real quick.” Kyle said, grabbing his phone out of the back pocket of his skinny jeans and doing exactly that. Alex responded almost immediately, texting back a peach emoji, a cucumber emoji, and a thumbs up emoji. Kyle snorted, then turned back to Guy.

Guy held out a hand, and Kyle took it gratefully. They left the alleyway hand in hand.

* * *

**Guy:** Can I come over this weekend?

Kyle sighed dreamily, staring at his phone with a besotted look that made Alex glare at him from where she sat at her desk, editing photos.

Kyle had been seeing Guy regularly since their first meeting a few weeks ago. At first they just slept together, but soon they started going on actual dates. They had talked over coffee and met up for lunch. Kyle had spent a day showing Guy around Central Park, and surprised him with a picnic for two. Guy took Kyle to the Metropolitan Museum of Modern Art and told him dirty jokes about the naked statues that made him laugh so loudly they almost got kicked out.

Kyle was pretty sure he was in love.

Alex was pretty sure he was being tricked.

At the end of their second meeting, when Guy was putting his clothes back on, Kyle had asked if he was going to see the other man again soon.

Guy had left his shirt on the floor and sat down on the edge of Kyle’s bed, his expression serious. Kyle had braced for the worst, but Guy told him that he _did_ want to see Kyle again.

Guy had also told Kyle that he had secrets. Secrets he wasn’t going to share with someone until he was sure their relationship was serious. He couldn’t tell Kyle what his last name was, or what he did for a living, and Kyle couldn’t come over to Guy’s apartment.

Kyle had been surprised, but not, to Alex’s frustration, actually put off. Kyle was pretty sure Guy was a secret agent. Alex was absolutely sure that Guy was married with kids and he didn’t want his side piece to find out by looking him up on social media.

Worse, Alex had told Kyle’s mom. Not only was Kyle outnumbered now, but he was also a good Irish Catholic boy. His mother’s concern and disapproval cut like a knife. It especially didn’t help that Ma clearly thought Guy was going to be like Kyle’s own father was, taking everything he had and leaving him in the dust.

Kyle had dutifully promised that he wouldn’t throw himself headfirst into this relationship the way he usually did, at least until Guy told him whatever he was keeping from him.

Kyle was sure it wouldn’t be a deal breaker. He trusted Guy, and as he pointed out to Alex and his Ma, Guy easily could have just made excuses or lied instead of telling him straight that he couldn’t be completely honest with Kyle.

Kyle couldn’t wait to see Guy again. Now, how to convince Alex to leave so Guy could come over...

* * *

Guy came over on Saturday morning, after Alex had already left to take pictures at a local farmers market for her job. Kyle was careful to make sure the two never met face to face, lest Alex try to interrogate Guy about his imaginary secret family.

They were lying in bed together, naked, Kyle tracing patterns in the scars on Guy’s shoulder. Guy had a lot of scars, the marks of an abusive childhood, but he said he didn’t mind Kyle touching them.

“Guy,” Kyle started. Guy, sensing the seriousness in his tone, turned and gave Kyle his full attention. Kyle stared into Guy’s blue eyes and said what he’d been thinking for a while now. “I think I’m in love with you. I want to be with you. And whatever it is you haven’t been able to tell me, I want to know.”

Guy smiled, leaning over and kissing him for a long, tender moment. Then Guy got out of bed, grabbed his discarded pants, and retrieved his class ring from the pocket. He’d worn it on the middle finger of his right hand as long as Kyle had known him, though he usually removed it before they slept together. 

Guy put the ring back on, and suddenly it started glowing green. Then Guy started glowing green. Suddenly he wasn’t butt naked anymore, instead wearing a green and black uniform with a jacket, an unfamiliar emblem on the breast. His ring was green too now, and sparkled on Guy’s finger.

“My name is Guy Gardner.” Guy announced. “And I’m a Green Lantern.”

Kyle slipped out of bed and approached cautiously. Guy gave him time to take it all in, staying silent as Kyle rubbed the fabric of his jacket between his fingers. It just felt like normal fabric, though where the hell it had come from Kyle couldn’t say.

“Okay.” Kyle said seriously, looking Guy in the eyes. They weren’t the blue he was used to, glowing the same green as his costume and ring. “What’s a Green Lantern?”

Guy choked on a surprised laugh, one gloved hand trying to cover his face. Kyle pouted, and put his hands on his hips. Shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth, Guy said “It’s a kind of Superhero. I’m part of Justice League International.”

Kyle tried not to look skeptical. He clearly didn’t manage, because Guy started snickering. “You can Google it!” Guy promised. “I don’t have a secret identity. Just look up ‘Guy Gardner Green Lantern.’”

Kyle grabbed his phone from his own discarded pants, awkwardly aware that he was now the only one of them still naked, and did exactly that. The first result on Google Images was a picture of Guy, wearing the same uniform as he was now, punching a giant robot in the face in the air above the Washington Monument.

Kyle checked a few more sites, because Alex had taught him to always cross reference as many sources as possible. Several reputable news sites mentioned him as a participant in Superhero fights, not just in America but across the world. The Justice League International’s website listed him as a member and had a staff photo. He had a verified Twitter account.

Kyle sat down on the bed and said “Tell me more.”

Guy did. Apparently he was a space cop. And he wasn’t even the only one on Earth. Also, he had met Wonderwoman and challenged Batman to a fistfight.

It definitely explained why Guy couldn’t tell him about his job. Or his last name. Except…

“Do you live in space?” Kyle asked, squinting.

“No.” Guy answered.

“Well then why couldn’t I come over to your apartment?” Kyle demanded. Guy had claimed he didn’t have a roommate, and it would have made getting together these last few weeks a lot easier.

Guy rubbed the back of his neck, the tips of his ears turning pink the way they always did the rare few times he was embarrassed. “Well… Remember the second time we met, when you asked me to come over and I said I’d be there in 10 minutes? After we had already established I was at my apartment when you texted?”

“Yeah…”

“My apartment is in Baltimore.” Guy admitted. “And it’s only 10 minutes away when you can break the sound barrier.”

Kyle started laughing. “You _broke the sound barrier_?”

Guy shrugged. “It’s no big deal. I can go way faster.”

“Okay, but _still_.” Kyle said. “The thirst, dude.”

“Well, yeah, have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?”

Kyle blushed, feeling light and warmth grow in his chest. The truth was better than Kyle had imagined. Take that, Alex!

Actually, now that Kyle thought about it… “Guy, can I tell my mom? And Alex?”

Guy nodded decisively. “If you trust them and think that they should know, then you should tell them.”

“Thank you.” Kyle said, relieved. Then his phone buzzed with a text. It was Alex, giving a fifteen minute warning of her return. Kyle had an idea.

“Guy, how do you feel about me introducing you to Alex today?”

* * *

Alex noticed Guy as soon as she entered the apartment. It wasn’t that surprising; their apartment was not large enough to hide a third person, let alone one of Guy’s size.

They had both put their clothes back on, Guy dispelling his uniform and disguising his ring again. Kyle wanted to break the news to Alex gently.

He didn’t get the chance, because Alex took one look at Guy and shoved one manicured nail in his face, yelling “You’re Green Lantern!”

Guy immediately started laughing. 

“What?!” Kyle yelled incredulously. “How did _you_ know?!”

“Did he not _tell_ you?” Alex demanded.

“He told me _this morning!_ How did you know!?”

“He’s a superhero!” Alex yelled. They were going to get another noise complaint from the neighbors. “He’s on TV! He doesn’t even have a secret identity or wear a mask like the Coast City Green Lantern does!”

“Wait,” Kyle said, squinting suspiciously. “Coast City has a Green Lantern?”

Guy howled with laughter.


End file.
